Ultimate Tailgate Challenge
"Ultimate Tailgate Challenge" is the 21st episode in Season 4 of Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It first aired on December 2, 2015. This is the 93rd episode overall. It features the only appearance of special guest Willie McGinest Plot When Tasha gets everyone except Perry tickets to the big college football game, Perry becomes mad and destroys the tickets. In order to get into the game, Perry and Davenport go head-to-head in the Ultimate Tailgate Challenge judged by former NFL athlete Willie McGinest, where the winner will receive free tickets. Meanwhile, back at the academy, Adam and Bob create online videos of breaking stuff, but they get into a conflict when they accidentally destroy the capsules. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast * Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob Special Guest Cast *Willie McGinest as Himself Trivia * This is the third time that at least one capsule gets destroyed, with the first two times being in Bro Down and No Going Back. ** This is the second time Adam has destroyed at least one capsule with the first time being in Bro Down. * This is the second time Leo uses his bionics to cook something, with the first time being in Lab Rats: On The Edge. This is also the fourth time someone used bionics to cook. The first was Adam in Exoskeleton vs. Grandma, second was Adam in Twas the mission before Christmas and Leo in Lab Rats: On the Edge. * Tasha makes her second appearance in Season 4. ** This is also her second appearance in the Bionic Academy. * This is the first time Adam and Bob are left alone on the island. * Chase spends much of the episode in body paint. * Tasha and Donald appear together for the first time since Bionic Houseparty. * This is the second time Perry's love for football is shown again. * Chase makes a reference to the Deflategate scandal. * Nobody wears their academy uniforms in this episode. * A possible reason for the bionic student's absence is Donald has entrusted Douglas with taking them on field trips, or to administer bionic checkups. It's also possible they were having their bionics checked elsewhere, as it was indicated there weren't any students at the dorms. * This is the second time Bree super speeds while cheerleading to impress others, the first being Air Leo. * This is the second time someone steals a mascot and Chase doesn't approve. The first being Llama Drama. This is also the second episode a mascot costume gets stolen. *This is the second time Chase uses his bionics to impress or get people to like him, with the first being Spike's Got Talent. *This is the third episode to have a special guest character portray as themselves. The first two episodes being The Bionic 500 and Alien Gladiators. *This is the second episode where Terry has had a crush on a special guest character, with the first being The Bionic 500. * This is the last episode in 2015. * This is the first episode in Season 4 to mainly take place in Mission Creek. * This is the second episode to feature Chase shirtless The first being Spike vs. Spikette. Goofs * In this episode the Capsules are destroyed by a table. However, in Night of the Living Virus, Donald claimed the materials used for the capsules are enough to withstand a missile. Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:UTC Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4